Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.252$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.252 = \dfrac{125.2}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.252} = 125.2\%$ $125.2$ per hundred = $125.2$ per cent = $125.2$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.